


Sugar Stained

by Spoonzi



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dominant Edrisa Energy, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gil’s POV, Lollipops, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The great lollipop debate of 2020 happened because of this fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Gil knows about Bright’s oral fixation like you know there is a beehive on your porch, meaning he purposely tries not to think about it and ends up thinking about it far more than he should.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Sugar Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a million to my absolutely stunning and wonderful beta [TheCosmicMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom)!!!!

Gil knows about Bright’s oral fixation like you know there is a beehive on your porch, meaning he purposely tries not to think about it and ends up thinking about it far more than he should. Frankly, it’s distracting because it seems like the kid always has something in his mouth whether it be a sucker, a pen, a straw, his own fingers, or any other thing he could get ahold of that would fit between his pretty , pink lips. It wasn’t unusual for the younger man to carry around a handful of candy in the deep pockets of his expensive coats , and it definitely wasn’t unusual to find him.

Really, Gil tries his damndest not to think about the kid’s oral fixation. He tries not to remember the hot day Bright showed up sans coat with rolled up shirt sleeves and a thick , yellow popsicle in his mouth spreading his lips wide. He avoids being in the room when the kid has milkshakes, too. He knows bad things happen when Malcolm is drinking a thick drink through his straw and stealing cherries from everyone to suck on them until he can’t anymore, the fruit staining his lips red and making them pucker slightly as he ties the stems together with that devilish tongue of his. 

Gil fails a lot at not thinking about the kid’s mouth. He has no one but himself to blame , but he somewhat wishes he never noticed those lips and that tongue , in the first place. Wouldn’t it just be so much better if he didn’t have to feel absolutely abhorrent about the fact that he thinks of Brights lips as  _ cock-sucking lips _ ? Abso-fucking-lutely. Would he throw away passing thoughts of the younger man’s tongue on his cock if he could? You’re damn right. So , personally , Gil’s philosophy is to ignore the problem until it goes away, even if it’s a bit difficult. 

He gets pretty good at it , too , for a while there. He keeps busy with work and home projects to fill his time. An idle mind is a wandering mind, after all. For a while , he dreams about nothing , and then when he dreams again , they are filled with things he forgets once he wakes up. He even manages to keep his thoughts far away from twinks with pretty blue eyes and dark hair when he jerks off in the shower. 

It’s all well and good until he’s walking to Edrisa’s lab to make her fix her case report—she’d gone off on an explanatory tangent about the chemicals and practices used to embalm bodies before modern medicine again—and he hears her voice when his hand is inches away from the door handle. She is quiet and teasing but loud enough that he can hear it fairly well through the thin door to the medical examination room. “You like the idea , don’t you, Bright? Someone walking in on this.”

Gil snatches his hand back like it’s been burnt , eyes flying up to the small inset of glass in the door. From this angle , he can  _ see  _ them. Edrisa sits on the examination table, her skirt pushed up around her tiny waist , and her legs splay wide to allow Bright to kneel on the floor between them. His first thought is that there have been dead bodies on that table , but it is quickly cut off by the woman letting out a breathy moan as her head rolls back. She follows up with an equally breathless laugh. “You  _ do _ ,” she says , her voice still teasing even with the accusation. “You want someone to watch you doing what you love, kneeling between someone’s legs and getting them off like it’s your job.”

Gil should leave, he knows that. His second thought is of course Edrisa would talk just as much during sex as she does in any other instance. Though, he does observe that she is much less awkward than most other situations as her hand falls to Bright’s hair , looping through the strands to drag his head backwards. She looks at him for a long moment before sweeping down to kiss him , and Gil wishes he were at an angle where he could see the kid’s face. He wonders if the younger man looks as blissed out and debauched as he imagines. She pulls from the kiss , sweeping her tongue over her lips to maybe get another taste of herself before she’s using her hold on his hair to push his face back to her pussy. 

“You know what I like, Bright. Be a good boy and suck on my clit for me.” Edrisa’s voice is calm and commanding , and it makes the man at her feet shudder so hard that Gil can see it. The doctor lets out a pleased hum , shifting forward probably to press her mound harder against Malcolm’s lips and tongue. Her eyes flutter closed behind her glasses and stay that way for almost too long before she’s opening them back up to check her watch. Using the fingers looped in his hair, she tugs him back just slightly so that she can look over his face. “You better get your fingers in my cunt soon , or the boss will be walking in on us.”

The statement sends Gil fleeing from the door like he’s got a rabid badge-bunny on his tail. He books it to the bathroom , double-checking that he locked the door behind him before tossing Edrisa’s report on the counter and fumbling open his belt and pants. It doesn’t take much to get him off after what he’s seen and the thought of Malcolm plodding out , covered from nose to chin in Edrisa’s juices. It’s maybe five strokes before he is coming with a strangled moan that he tries to quiet , and he realizes that he has , once again , failed to be a respectable father figure because all he can think of is Malcolm knelt in the floor in front of him, mouth open wide to take his load. 

Gil takes his time cleaning up. He splashes some water on his face , too , trying not to look at himself in the mirror. After ten minutes, he leaves the bathroom , finding that thankfully , no one was waiting outside. He passes Bright in the hallway , shocked to see the smaller man so perfectly put together when just moments ago his hair , at least , had been thoroughly wrecked. His lips are stained red from the cherry sucker he’s dragging back and forth over the bottom one , and when he sees Gil , he laps up the flavor and slips the candy back into his mouth , smiling around it. 

When he gets back to the medical examination room , he finds that there are no traces of Malcolm left other than the satisfaction that curls the corners of Edrisa’s lips. She stands almost innocently at the cabinet , holding all the chemicals and taking stock of them as if she hadn’t been eaten out on the examination table less than 20 minutes ago. 

He leaves thinking that , maybe , she and Bright are together , and they just don’t want anyone to know yet. Logically , he is happy for them, especially Malcolm because the kid deserves to be with someone as taken by him as Edrisa seems to be. Illogically , he hates it quite a bit more than he’ll ever want to admit. 

Gil continues to believe that the two are together for weeks. He keeps thinking one of them will slip and tell him , or that he’ll have Jessica coming into his office any day , gushing over how sweet and small Edrisa is and how lovely it is that Malcolm has chosen such a nice and smart girl. That doesn’t happen. Instead, two weeks later, he goes to the emergency stairwell to look for Dani to apologize , knowing she hides out there when she is stressed or has a migraine or like today , when Gil has been a bastard all day. 

He finds her , all right, perched precariously on the railing along the landing, leaning back into where it follows the next flight of stairs up. Her jeans are shoved down under her knees , and her legs are spread awkwardly around Malcolm’s lithe shoulders. She moans behind her hands , and Gil can’t exactly see what he is doing , but Malcolm seems to be absolutely  _ going at it _ judging by her muffled moans, the wet slurping sounds echoing around the stairwell, and the grip one of his hands has on her thigh. 

Dani pulls her hands away from her mouth for a moment, one of her sleeves dark from the saliva on it, biting down on her lip until her desperate noises are no more than small whines and whimpers. She presses her hand against the back of Bright’s neck and urges him a bit closer until he seems to be absolutely buried in her folds. Gil can see his other arm disappear between her legs , and seconds later , she has to slap her other hand over her mouth again as she lets out a high needy moan and slips backwards against the rail again. Gil can see the way the man’s bright blue eyes crinkle at the edges even from here , and he knows the grin that is being pressed into his detective’s pussy. 

Gil should leave; hell , he should have left immediately , both back when it was Edrisa and now. It would be much easier just to glance up and see him standing there next to the exit door. He’d say he doesn’t know why he stays , but he knows exactly why. He knows that , even if it makes him unbelievably jealous and guilty about being jealous, the horrible part of him that can never be a father figure to Bright again wants to keep watching the kid tongue and finger fuck his detective. He does. Malcolm seems to work at Dani until her hand is right around the back of his neck , and she’s trembling and arching up , eyes rolling as she repeats his name with broken syllables through her orgasm. 

Gil is frozen as he watches the kid wiggle out from between her legs. Bright moves to hold her hand with his dry one as she comes down, licking his fingers clean , face shiny with her orgasm all the way down to his chin. Bright’s voice is what breaks Gil out of his stupor and sends him backing out of the stairwell. “Are you feeling any better?”

On his way back out of the bathroom after another guilty semi-public jerk-off session and another self-lecture on not thinking about Malcolm the way he has been, he sees said wet dream exiting the stairwell. His hair is fixed to perfection , and there are no traces of slick on his face as if he wasn’t just buried two fingers and a tongue deep in Detective Dani Powell. His eyes are alight with something cocky, his lips are wet but not shiny as they would be with cum, and he’s twirling a dark brown Dum-Dum on his tongue. Root Beer. Gil wonders if it’s to cover up the taste or enhance it. 

As always, Gil tries not to think about it , and he ends up thinking about it far too much. He idly considers that maybe the three of them are in one of those polyamorous or open relationships because he can’t imagine that Malcolm would ever cheat on anyone. Though , there is always the possibility that it’s a casual thing , and the kid likes to eat out attractive women in semi-public places. Maybe it quiets his mind for a little bit. Hell, Gil doesn’t know. He just can’t get the image of Malcolm with his face buried between Dani and Edrisa’s legs out of his head. 

Gil spends weeks thinking about it. He thinks about it until it’s the only thing he  _ can _ think about when he isn’t focused on work or whatever else he tries to keep his mind off of cocksure blue eyes and sugar-stained lips. It’s a particularly stressful day a few weeks later , and he hasn’t thought about it even in passing since two days ago , before bodies had started showing up hung by their fingers from public flagpoles. They’ve finally finished the case and processed the three-time murderer late into the night. 

Only his team and the bare-bones night crew are milling about. The front desk woman has been on the phone with her husband for half an hour , and both Davidson and Richardson are asleep at their desks. Frankly, Gil doesn’t have it in him to give a damn. He grunts , rubbing his hands over his face , and makes his way over to JT and Dani to check if any of them can actually go home anytime soon and to ask if either of them have seen Malcolm. Dani’s hand is frozen over a sheet of paper while the other holds her head up , but her eyes are drifting closed. The pen is bleeding a large , blue spot on her paper from being pressed there too long , and she startles when he stops in front of her , a slash of blue slicing across the paper. She curses and throws the pen down on the desk , flopping back in her chair. 

Gil glances down and finds that it is just her statement , and he sighs , hooking his thumb over his shoulder. “Go home. You can write it tomorrow.”

She doesn’t argue with him. Instead , she collects her jacket and books it out of the station. He takes her chair and looks over at JT , who makes a strange grunting sound but is studiously tapping away on the keyboard to his computer, a file folder open in front of him. “Have you seen Bright?”

The other man looks away from the computer and takes a very pointed look around the bullpen, giving Gil a look that seems to hold some sort of significance before saying, “He’s around here somewhere.”

Sighing, he stands from Dani’s chair again , thankful for the moment of being off his feet and pats the other man’s shoulder as he walks passed. “Don’t stay too late, JT.” 

Gil cleans up his office, throwing away take-out leftovers and boxes, ordering his files so that he can look at them tomorrow, and powers down his computer. After it’s all done, he finally shrugs his jacket on and checks for his wallet and keys before exiting his office. He looks up right in time to see Malcolm crawling out from under JT’s desk with mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and puffy lips. His pale blue eyes are glazed, a lazy smile turning his lips as he retrieves several lollipops from his coat pocket and offers them up to JT. He leans down, pecking the dark skinned man on the corner of his lips before selecting a peach one for himself. 

Gil doesn’t stick around to find out what flavor JT chooses. He walks quickly out to his car and drives just as quickly home just under too fast for it to be legal. He unlocks his apartment , trying not to think about the fact that Malcolm was inches from him with JT’s dick in his mouth. He takes a shower , ignoring his half-hard cock as he tries to think of anything other than whether the flavors of candy mean anything, and it follows him to bed, where he lies awake for hours before he finally falls asleep. 

He’s late to work the next morning, not that it matters much since they are allowed a little bit of leeway after a case like that. He shows up to work to find that the blinds in his office are closed tighter than Alcatraz , and he can see Bright sitting behind his desk as he approaches the open door. The kid speaks up when he walks in, “Close the door Gil.” When he slides the door shut slightly , confused about the whole situation the other man speaks again, “Now , lock it.”

When Gil opens his mouth to argue he gets such a stern look that he finds himself doing so, flicking the lock with a twist of his wrist. He stays next to the door though, not walking any farther into the room. Bright shifts the wheeled chair from side-to-side for a moment , clear blue eyes tracing over his face. “Do you know why I’m here?” 

Gil can’t suppress the physical flinch, but he also can’t look away from the smaller man. “I can hazard a guess. I’m hoping it’s to turn in your statement.”

“No.” Malcolm leans forward and plucks one of the butterscotch hard candies out of the bowl at the edge of the desk , twirling it between his fingers. “I did that last night before I sat with JT’s cock between my lips for 45 minutes.”

Gil shivers at the word  _ cock  _ spilling from the smaller man’s lips. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well , you were there, weren’t you?” The man questions , looking up from the candy to Gil with this look in his eyes that seems untrustworthy. “You were also there when Edrisa let me service her in the examination room , as well as when I got Dani off in the stairwell.” He stands , sliding the candy into the pocket of his slacks. “So , I’m sure you can imagine that I seem to be a bit confused on why you haven’t mentioned it.”

“Your relationships are none of my business, kid. I don’t care if you're dating all of them or all of them are dating you. It isn’t my business.” So , he lied a little bit in the middle there, but Gil doesn’t have a lot of tells so he can probably get away with it. Except he can’t because this is Malcolm fucking Bright, profiling extraordinaire. 

“You’re lying,” Bright says , stopping right in front of him , his head tilted slightly back to look up at Gil. “You  _ do  _ care, you just don’t like it.” He reads , eyes scanning over Gil’s face before he rocks back and forth on his feet, hands still in his pockets. 

“Edrisa has ADHD. Domination , even in the smallest form , helps her focus. I help her because I am her friend,” he says , as if making a statement. “Dani gets stress migraines, excruciating pain and all that. Orgasming is one of the fastest ways to get rid of a headache. I help her because she is my friend.” He explains easily , like getting your friends off is just what people do. “Sometimes , I get overwhelmed after a case, especially long and hard ones. It helps just to kneel for someone and sit with a dick between my lips until I’m comfortable enough to get them off. JT helps me because we are  _ friends _ . You see what I’m trying to say?”

“Yes, but I don’t understand why you are telling me this,” Gil acknowledges. He really isn’t sure why they couldn’t just go on ignoring this until it went away. 

“I’m telling you,” Malcolm says reaching up to mess with the lapels of Gil’s jacket , taking a step into his space, “because I don’t want to be your friend. I want to be a whole lot more than that.”

He sucks in a sharp breath. “What , exactly , is it that you want?”

“I want you and me. I want us. I want to catch criminals together, to drive around in that car of yours listening to Jackie’s old CDs, and to eat takeout on your couch while watching  _ Sherlock Holmes _ .” The smaller man says , and his eyes look soft like the sky when the sun is just barely rising. “I want to wake up near you, to kiss you, to try and cook with you even though I’m bad at it because I know you enjoy it.” That part takes his breath away , and then Bright’s eyes go dark and wanting. “And I also want you to hold me, to claim me, and fuck my face until I can’t breathe.”

Gil has to take another deep , shuddering breath before he can speak. His back is pressed to the door , and the smaller man is basically on top of him. His own dick is hard as iron, and when he shifts, he finds that Bright is in the same boat. If he were a better man , he’d apologize to the kid and tell him no. He’d send him home and pray for forgiveness , like any good catholic . He isn’t a better man. “I want that, too.”

“Which part?” The brunet asks , hope filling those pretty baby blues. 

“Every part,” he murmurs , consenting fully to his damnation as Malcolm surges up to slot their lips together like puzzle pieces. The kiss is sloppy, fast, and he can’t help but lick into the younger man’s mouth as soon as he is allowed. The kid tastes like twizzlers and lemon-lime soda , and his mouth is hotter than hell and twice as devilish. Bright gives just as good as he gets nipping at Gil’s lips and sucking on his tongue like his life depends on it. When they pull back , he grabs the smaller man under the chin and tilts his head back to get a look at lust-blown eyes and kiss-red lips. “What do you want, Bright?”

“I already told you,” the other man says, it sounds cheeky. “I want you to fuck my face until I can’t breathe.”

The statement goes right to his dick , and he has to close his eyes for a minute and drag the man into another soft, hot kiss. This time , when they separate , he uses his hold on the brunet to gently push him downwards. Malcolm curls his finger over the belt and waistband of Gil's pants as he sinks to his knees like it's an art form, all elegant and slender grace just waiting at his feet. He looks up at Gil as if waiting for permission , and he can’t do anything but nod his consent to the younger man. 

Bright gets his belt unhooked and his pants open quickly and efficiently like a well oiled machine. Next time, he’ll have him do it with his teeth. He watches as the small man pulls his dick from his boxers and shudders when he kisses the head. The kisses turn open-mouthed , and they are pressed all over until the kid is just licking every inch of his length. Finally, after what feels like forever of teasing torture, the man wraps his lips around Gil and takes him in until he can feel the head of his cock bump at the opening of the kid’s throat. 

Malcolm pulls back until only the head is between his lips , and he taps Gil’s hand twice. Taking that as his signal to start , he slips his hand into soft, brown hair and cants his hips testing the waters. More of him slips into that tight warmth easily , and he shudders before setting up a slow and easy rhythm , taking care not to actually hurt the smaller man. That is, until his hand is being forced back by Malcolm , who pulls off of his dick and glares at him , pinching his leg until it actually stings. “I said I wanted you to  _ fuck  _ my face, Gil. You can make sweet love to my face later.”

Really , if that isn’t a challenge , then he doesn’t know what is. Once his tip is back between those pretty cock-sucking lips , he starts off going faster than before, thrusting his hips and keeping a tight hold on Malcolm’s hair to keep the younger man still. He can’t keep the quiet grunts from escaping his throat as he fucks into that hot pliant mouth that sucks at him every time he pulls back out. 

Malcolm moans the first time he hits the opening of his throat , the sound vibrating straight into his cock , forcing a moan out of him , too. So , he does it again when he speeds up , thrusting into the man’s mouth harder. Malcolm grabs a handful of Gil’s slacks and looks up at him, eyes dark and pupils blown out, but he doesn’t stop him. He continues to let out those sweet noises that vibrate around Gil’s dick , bringing him even more pleasure every time he thrusts in far enough to hit or brush against the brunet’s throat. 

One particularly hard thrust sends the head of his dick through the ring of Bright’s throat , and the younger man chokes, gagging around him. Gil tries to pull back , but the profiler has a grip like steel on his hip and thigh. Bright shifts and swallows around Gil, wet eyes going right back up to him when he lets out a broken moan at the feeling. He has to swallow and compose himself for a second but he manages to speak. “Are you alright, city boy?”

Somehow, the younger man smirks up at him around the dick between his lips and hums which drives Gil absolutely crazy with shivers as he forces back the need to come. After a second of recovery, he pulls back and begins again , building back up to the pace from before. When his head breaches the ring of Malcolm’s throat again , he keeps going instead of pausing this time, he simply pulls back and keeps the same hard, fast pace trying to quiet his grunts and moans. 

He idly notices that the younger man moans the loudest when Gil fucks into his throat. He notices the way that , when it happens , the man pulls against his hold , pressing forward until he can’t anymore—or Gil yanks him back by the hair—and he moans at that , too. He climaxes on one of those particular thrusts , where he’s as far into the smaller man’s mouth as he can get and the brunet is swallowing around him. He cums deep in the other man’s throat , forcing him to drink it all down , and he’s so lost in his orgasm slumped against his office door that he barely registers Malcolm milking him dry as he convulses and shudders at Gil’s feet. 

Malcolm pulls off , letting his softening cock slip from between his lips , and he rests his face against Gil’s leg , catching his breath. Gil is the first to get a hold of himself , and he takes a deep breath that he feels all the way in his bones before he asks, “What about you?”

The brunet looks up at him and lets out a raspy, wrecked sounding laugh before Gil hears a plasticky sound , and the butterscotch hard candy from before is disappearing between puffy red lips. “Let’s just say we are both going to be glad I wore a long coat today.”

Gil’s eyes go wide. Shock and surprise fill him as he immediately looks down to Bright’s crotch. The light grey fabric is stained dark with wetness. 

_ Fuck _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re 18+ and you want to have chats like the great lollipop debate then join the[Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/J3YeZmV) Discord Server!


End file.
